A Cold Darkness
by jarhardar290
Summary: In the time following the terrorist attacks on Gotham, a new criminal emerges from the freezing winter. Now Carter Maximus, formerly known as Bruce Wayne, must be batman again..but he can't do it alone...
1. Chapter 1

Proluge:

Alfred Pennyworth Sat down at his table. He was on holiday. Or actually, a permanent hadn't been to this restaurant in a few years. Not since Master Wayne had returned from who knows where. Ninjas, prisons, he didnt even want to know where._He would like this place he would..._ he thought to himself. _But he's never going to be able to. _ The waiter came over and gave him his drink. A mixture of Orange, mango,and cinnamon all brewed into a sweet mixture, a Cinderella they called it. His favorite drink. He thanked the waiter and started to take a sip. But as he did he looked up as he did every time he was here, to see if Bruce was at the table across from him. He always knew he wouldn't be there. But he always checked, just incase. And so what if someone noticed him? He would look away or pretend he was starring at something behind the person. But to his astonishment, he look up master Wayne WAS there! He smiled, looked at Alfred and raised his glass a few inches as a sign of acknowledgement. Alfred nodded, containing his emotions. They both knew. They were the only ones that would ever know.

**This is just the proluge and more is coming!**


	2. The chill

Chapter 1 (technically 2) The Chill

Gotham City Warehouse 03, ventilation

Jim Gordon was crouched _down_ in a air vent, following a trail of wires. He had been investigating computer hijackings and more frequent burglaries at chemical plants. _ I could sure use some of batman' s wire gadgets or whatever he would have for this case. Probably mouse droids from the death_ star,HA. But batman, or Bruce Wayne as he knew him in his final minutes, was no more._Damm nuke. With all that fancy suits and-_ he was stuck trying to come up with the right name for what ever his flying ship was._ A dropship? Hovercraft? A chopper blessed by the Stig' s_ touch?(those of you who are top gear fans will get it.:) ) He continued his thoughts,_ you think he would come up with auto pilot!(hint hint) _it had been one month since Bane had been killed, Gotham retaken, and it all went back to , almost normal. There were more vigilantes nowadays, following in batman' s footsteps._ And they aren't exactly pros. Belt man, a short but strong fellow who makes all his weapons out of_ belts. Jim thought. Beltman was one of the many who claimed to be dogooders. He snapped back to reality when his head hit something._ Frickin hell! Forgot to turn..._ but he hadn't forgot to make a turn in the vents. Instead he had rammed his head into a solid beam of ice. He could see that the wires he was following lead into the ice, and joined into other wires that had originated from a vertical air vent in front of him._ Talk about "intersection closed due to ice"... _

_HEY BARNEY? Yeah? IF I'M NOT BACK IN FIFTEEN MINUTES, SEND TEAM TO EVERY ROOM WITH A VENT. I FOUND SOME ICE!_ he yelled down the vents. He may have been 20 meters away, but these vents carry sound better than water. The commissioner weakened the ice with his knife then punched it away, careful not to damage the wires. He crawled until he found a vent guard. He slowed down, and moved noiselessly._"I'm tellin ya' Mike, the hunger games is awesome!" "Well as far as I know it's about some communist-like country makes a bunch of kids kill each other for sport. " for once I agree with a thug. How would a teenage gladiator match appeal to so many people? _

_ Gordon _crept up to the opening and jumped out. He landed on one of the two, knocking him unconscious. He then rolled over and pulled out his tazor, and stunned the other thug. He radioed for some people to take away and began searching through a fileing cabinet. He found folders, and kept the ones that hap the names of the chemical plants that had been robbed. And he then remembered where he had smelled that strong ice before. Chemistry class, 7th grade, liquid nitrogen. He remembered so good becUse he had spilt some on the dress of the girl next to him. The two laughed about it and fell in love. Gordon and she would later marry. But enough of the flashback

He left the building and went back to police hq.

Sorry this is so short but I had a MASSIVE and awesome chapter but unfortunately save glitching, auto refresh, I'm using a kindle fire so I don't have any systems that have valid file forms. Sorry. I take requests so if you want me to do a story PM me.


End file.
